


Smug

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Related, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set shortly after "Seeing is Believing."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after "Seeing is Believing."

Something's going _on_ with Fraser lately.

The last few days, every time he drops by the station, he's just--weird. Even for Fraser. Every time Ray looks at him Fraser's smiling, and not the Standard Polite Canadian one, either, a big goofy one. And he's almost—-relaxed. He actually put his boots up on Ray's desk a couple of times, and once Ray could swear he caught him in an near-slouch. Okay, not a slouch, but he wasn't, you know, standing like he had a really bad accident with a flagpole.

Ray manages not to say anything for a couple of days, because Fraser's business is Fraser's and not his, and then he looks up from his paperwork and Fraser's smile has gone beyond goofy and over into _smug_. "Jesus, Frase," he says, "did you get _laid_ or something?" And Fraser cracks up, says, "No, no, Ray. Just in a good mood. Your shift's almost done, would you like to get some supper tonight?"

"Sure," he says, trying not to think about how much of a relief that answer was. So they pick up some Thai and head back to his apartment.

And the second they're in the door Fraser takes the food out of his hands, puts it on the counter, turns around and kisses him. Just like that. But it doesn't feel like _holy shit, what is happening?_ It just feels like _oh, this is a really terrific thing that we often do_. Which, as far as Ray knows, they don't.

When Fraser lets him up for air Ray wobbles over to the sofa and sits down, and Fraser joins him, still grinning. Ray probably is too.

"That was," Ray says. "That was, yeah."

"Yes."

Ray dives back in for more. And it's still yum. And it still feels like "oh, yeah, this again, YAY!"

"Wow," he says. "This is just—-comfortable. I mean, _shit_, not like _boring_ comfortable, it just feels like we've done it before."

Fraser colors up suddenly, ducks his head, says "Ray—"

"Oh hell no," Ray says. "You are NOT trying to tell me—-Fraser, I have NEVER been drunk enough to forget about kissing you. Well, okay, yeah, I have, but not since I actually _met_ you."

"Ray. Last week, with the, ah, hypnosis—"

"You are _kidding_ me."

"If you'll let me explain—"

"You _made_ me kiss you?" And Fraser's hands tighten around Ray's waist a little bit. Like he actually thinks Ray might be _going_ somewhere. Dumbass.

"Ray, hypnosis cannot make anyone do anything he wouldn't do normally. It lowers inhibitions a bit, yes, but the underlying intent has to be there, and I thought through all the moral questions very thoroughly."

Ray raises his eyebrows.

"Well, yes, in about twenty seconds. But thoroughly. I just wanted--I just wanted to know if _you_ wanted, without having to..."

"You are a giant chicken, Fraser."

"That's a fair assessment, yes."

"What was my, uh, phrase?"

"Um. 'Ridiculous sugar overload.'"

"Didn't Thatcher's thing have a vegetable?"

"I didn't want to give you a phrase you wouldn't like."

"So, what would have happened if I _didn't_ want?"

"You would have snapped out of it," Fraser says, "and been a little—-confused, and forgotten about it within a couple of minutes."

"What were you going to do for the couple of minutes?"

"Distract you with shiny objects."

Ray chuckles and tightens his arms around Fraser. "So, where were we? When you cashed in on my, uh, implant?"

"_Suggestion_, Ray."

"Whatever."

"The supply closet."

"Romantic. Nice."

"Well, the effects were only going to last a little while, and I was eager to—-determine the results."

"So you get to remember it and I don't?"

Fraser looks honestly worried by that. "We could put you under again, to help you remember it, if you feel—"

"Oh no no no. No more "you are getting very sleepy" from you. 'Cause you're a sneak, Fraser. I'd end up on my _knees_ in the supply closet every time you said "zucchini."

"Would that be so bad, Ray?" Fraser says. And his smile has now passed smug and gone over into really, really fucking pleased with himself.

Ray kisses him some more, mumbles that that would probably not be a totally bad thing. And then thinks of something else.

"Hey!" he says. "We were all in Welsh's office together when you were giving out the words, right?"

Fraser tenses up in his arms. "None of them will remember _any_ of it."

"You gave me an order to kiss you, _in front of Thatcher_?"

"Ray, I _assure_ you—"

"_Fuck_, that's hot," Ray says, and gets on with the undressing.

 

\--END--


End file.
